This disclosure relates to increasing image pixel brightness values while lowering backlight intensity, thereby saving power while reducing the possibility of image artifacts.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are commonly used as screens or displays for a wide variety of electronic devices, including such consumer electronics as televisions, computers, and handheld devices (e.g., cellular telephones, audio and video players, gaming systems, and so forth). Such LCD devices typically provide a flat display in a relatively thin package that is suitable for use in a variety of electronic goods. In addition, such LCD devices typically use less power than comparable display technologies, making them suitable for use in battery-powered devices or in other contexts where it is desirable to minimize power usage.
Often, some LCDs may employ certain dimming techniques to improve contrast and dynamic range in the LCDs. However, these dimming techniques may have limited power saving capability, and may further engender the possibility of clipping artifacts becoming apparent on the LCD. For example, in displayable images including a transition from darker image content to brighter image content may produce backlight flashing artifacts or washed-out pixels, which may be both apparent and undesirable to a user. It may be useful to provide more advanced dimming techniques.